The New Organization Sidefics
by iheartcrossovers
Summary: Whats going on with the other worlds while The New Organizxation assembles? Sidefics, Subordiante joinings, Other WOrld fics, ect. Will not make Sense unless you read my story, Organization XIII: Re
1. First of the Four

I havn't done this story in a while huh? Well this story actually is a part of four intros that might lead into a new story. Its another branch of the New Organization buts its more of a parallel story, of a special group. But most of this was simply boredom. Enjoy!

Area: Earth-103 Orbit

_Area: Earth-103 Orbit_

_Time: Approximately 5 months after the New Number XIII joined_

The calm and peaceful world rotated slowly as it transitioned parts of the world between day and night. Earth-103, was just like the other thousand versions of earth the Organization had visited, conquered, or destroyed. However appearances could be deceiving. Known to none on the world, a great darkness was engulfing its core, a door was opening. A door that would cause the downfall of the world.

The world rotated, oblivious to the danger it was in as it followed its orbit around the sun, oblivious also to the dark triangular ship that had just emerged from hyperspace. The ship was massive, 17.5 kilometers long and encased in a completely black hull from end to end. The odd triangle shape, it had inherited from its predecessors, made the ship appear pretty flat when seen from the sides, from or back, but from the top, one could see a massive triangle like shape. When one looked more closely, one could make out complex mechanisms all over the skin of the dreadnaught, cannons and turrets of all varieties, small bumps known as gravity wells, intricate symbols that appeared to be a strangely shaped cross, and a large control tower that was placed on the top of the ship, near the back. On its behind were six massive engines, which gave the ship 940 Gs of force when not in hyperspace.

In more statistics, the ship held a crew currently, of 720,000 including engineers, soldiers, and various other jobs, had a total of 1,300 cannons, laser, projectile, magic, spiritual, ect, held 700 ships of various types which were organized into 70 squadrons, and held an entire force of around 500,000 strong equipped with state of the art technology, advanced magical knowledge, and various vehicles.

This was the _Eclipse_, an Eclipse Class Star Destroyer which was constructed after the plans were stolen from its universe. Normally, it would take years to finish, but due to magic, and a large dedicated working force, the ship was finished within a month with a couple modifications. The ship was then made the flagship of a fleet, and had been in service ever since. (If you want to know more about eh eclipse, I would suggest wookiepedia, the star wars wikpedia)

One would think with a ship this equipped, they were here to combat the darkness, but that was sadly not the case. This group was simply a guard for number VII of Organization XIII, a mere fraction of here whole army. If she were here to take the world or combat the darkness, between a dozen to one hundred ships would have appeared.

But then one would ask, why was someone as powerful as Number VII come to this world if not to conquer it or save it?

She was bored.

Tapping her seat in anticipation, Ayane, the Shadow Assassin, had come to watch this world be consumed by the darkness. Sipping a crystal goblet filled with the finest red wine, Ayane pressed a few buttons on her chair arm and made a call.

A hologram projector next to her flickered to life as the figure of a man dressed the same way Ayane was.

"I told you already, I DON'T want to watch." Jin Kazama, number VIII of organization XIII sighed.

"Why not, its not like you have anything better to do." Ayane grumbled. "Everyone else is on a mission right now except you and me. We could at least meet up, watch a world get consumed by darkness, talk about how everything is going. None of us has done that in ages due to all the missions we've been getting."

"We can do that all together when we're all free." Jin replied emotionlessly. "Feeling lonely are you?"

"Oh please, feel?"

"Okay, okay, I'll come if you want company that badly. But where are your subs?"

"On missions." Ayane growled in anger. "Leaving me behind and sending them? Superior's losing his mind."

"Well he's been doing some weird stuff lately-"Jin mused, tapping his chin in thought.

"Wait its starting! Get over here if you want to see it!" Ayane yelled, sensing a great disturbance on the planet.

* * *

On an island in the middle of vast lake, a being awoke in the darkness of its cave. There was a disturbance in the natural order. The being, who was floating while asleep, rose even higher and started to glow, lighting up the dark cave. The being was small, fairy like in appearance. Its entire body was light blue, a portion of its head a darker shade. Two flat tails emerged from its behind, a three pronged leaf shape at each end with a red jewel encrusted on them. On the beings forehead was another, larger red crystal that was stuck in between its yellow eyes.

Azelf, the Pokemon of willpower or the Being of Willpower slowly exited the cave that he had slept in for as long as he could remember. Azelf narrowed its eyes as he felt the disturbance increase in intensity. A flock of Starly flew over the cave the lake, fleeing from an unseen terror, and the water pokemon in the lake were whipping up waves in a frenzy as they attempted to find a way to escape the lake.

Although nothing could be heard or seen, there was an oppressive feeling, a dark feeling which engulfed Azelf as soon as he left the divine protection of the cave.

_Something… is terribly wrong. I should go contact the others…_

The calm tension was broken as there was an explosion in the forest nearby, followed by the terrified shrieks of pokemon. Azelf then gasped in shock as a large black _thing_ emerged from the forest, towering over the trees. Azelf's eyes widened as the thing gathered an orb of energy in its hand and threw it at another part of the forest, destroying it instantly.

Azelf flew over and his eyes glowed as he unleashed a psychic attack, but the attack didn't affect the thing at all.

_Of course, dark types are immune to psychic! How foolish of me. _

Changing tactics, Azelf instead fired a golden hyper beam at the thing, intending to eradicate it from existence. To his horror however, the beam hit dead on, but went _through _the monster, creating a gaping hole in its chest. Surprised, the being turned, allowing Azelf to see it more clearly. The creature seemed to be an incredibly tall humanoid with wild hair and a scarf over its mouth. The being, in addition to the new hole in its chest, had another, heart shaped hole near its stomach area.

Azelf was in shock, shocked not only that it survived a direct hit to the chest with a hyper beam, but the intense negative energy pouring out from it.

_What on earth is this creature? It is defiantly not a pokemon, and even if it was, I don't recall it at creation._

Azelf didn't have more time to think however, as the thing reached out with its hands, trying to grab the tiny pokemon. Azelf easily dodged to the side and Azelf retaliated with a water pulse, using the lake as his source. The being once again shrugged off the attack and instead of reaching out, stretched its arms out to the side, while a dark vortex appeared in the center of its chest. A burst of dark energy shot out from its chest flying towards Azelf who barley but up a barrier in time.

Azelf flew around, barrier up, dodging all the blasts and fired a shock wave at the dark opponent. The shock wave seemed to affect it a little, as the being stumbled back in surprise and stopped the dark assault.

This continued on for a while, Azelf firing powerful moves against the creature, which seemed to get weaker, but didn't actually die. After 30 minutes, Azelf, despite his legendary status, was exhausted. Firing yet another energy ball at the creature. The creature actually dodged it this time and started into an awkward shuffle towards Azelf. Azelf, knowing that it couldn't defeat the being without a plan or some real power, decided to stall for time by launching a flash attack.

As the flash faded, Azelf was about to turn and flee back into its cave when it noticed that the beast was cringing in pain and stumbling back.

_Impossible, flash can't harm a foe. Unless… of course. Light beats darkness!_

Azelf then lunched flash after flash and any other moves that involved light that it new, the creature writing in pain from each attack until it exploded into wisps of darkness that floated away on the wind.

_It is done. The disturbance has been… impossible! Its still here! But…no. NO!_

Azelf turned to find more dark beings were rising from the ground, accompanied by thousands upon thousands of smaller dark beings which crawled along the ground attacking and killing any pokemon it encountered. Azelf watched in horror as family of Zigzagoon were torn apart mercilessly by the creatures, and as the corpses disintegrated, forming more shadows.

_It-it can't be._ Azelf though weakly, falling to the ground. _I- I can't dwell in this sorrow, I must meet the others where we can plan on how to defeat these monsters, _Azelf thought turning, to only see blackness as one of the creatures hands closed around Azelf, crushing it with the darkness.

* * *

"It is hopeless," Another creature on another part of the world muttered, firing a shadow ball at the endless wave of darkness. "I must… leave this planet. No matter how much I have grown attached to it."

Mewtwo sighed in defeat as it rose into the sky, dodging the dark spheres the larger shadows threw at him.

Mewtwo over his years of traveling had come to truly love this planet and humans to an extent. Although prejudice still filled his heart, he had grown more… accustomed to humans and pokemon, learning that they can be as good as Ash Ketchum.

Mewtwo sighed in defeat as he sensed the horrors of the world around him, knowing that millions of these creatures had somehow appeared out of nowhere and were swarming the land, destroying everything and every life. No matter how powerful Mewtwo was, he knew it was futile to try to stop them. But it took everything the clone had to stop from flying down there and obliterating as many of the shadows as he could. The shadows that consumed everything, everyone he knew and cared about. It was all over.

Mewtwo escaped into space and watched in horror as parts of the world itself seemed to be turned black by the shadow engulfed it. Sighing sadly, Mewtwo turned and flinched in surprise as it saw a massive black ship floating in the earths orbit. Anger rose instantly in the pokemons heart. Had they caused the catastrophe? Were they responsible?

Mewtwo didn't even consider the danger as he flew towards the ship, energy crackling in his hands.

* * *

Ayane and Jin were calmly watching the earth turn black before them when a blinking light appeared on the radar.

_My lieges_ a dusk transmitted. _We have an unknown signal coming towards the ship at high speeds. Ludging by its power, it is either B or A rank. _

"Hoo," Ayane smiled, cracking her fingers. "A or B rank? There's beings this powerful on this puny world?"

_Shall we destroy it my liege? All cannons are at the ready._

"Well, I haven't had a decent fight in a while…" Ayane mused. "No, I'm going to fight it myself."

"You sure you want to waste your time on it? Jin asked. "If its only B or A, it'd be a sinch, no challenge."

"I just want some fun." Ayane smirked, disappearing in a dark door.

* * *

Mewtwo approached the ship in anger then halted in worry when it saw the massive cannons on the ship. Putting up a defensive barrier, it slowly approached the ship, charging up a shadow ball.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you, I just got the thing washed._

Mewtwo spun around in surprise that someone had telepathically communicated with him and that the being had approached him, without him noticing. Behind him was a slender figure dressed in all black. She, as the voice in his head sounded, had on a long coat with a hoodie with black gloves, boots and pants. Under the hoodie, he couldn't discern a single feature on her face.

_Did you cause this?! _Mewtwo yelled in her mind, charging a shadow ball.

_Sorry, but no, this is all natural, I've just come to watch._

_WATCH!_

Mewtwo fired the shadow ball at the being who to his surprise, caught it in her hand and dissipated it.

_You think this world is simply a show that you can indulge yourselves in?_ Mewtwo yelled, incredulous at how this suffering could be considered a show.

_Yes, yes I do. But I feel for you. If I could still feel and this happened to my world… I would probably be greatly saddened._

_Feel? _Mewtwo replied. _What do you mean feel?_

_If you knew that, I would have to destroy you._

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes in anger. Who was this being to think that she could that easily destroy him? But on the other hand, she caught his fully charged shadow ball with one hand and dissipated it with no effort whatsoever. But instead of fighting, Mewtwo decided for a different course of action.

_What do you know about these shadows? You obviously know about them as you have come here to watch._

_Ah yes, they are called heartless. That's all I wish to tell you at the moment._

_Then, can they be defeated?_

_Heh, of course. But I doubt any of the beings of your world have the power to stop them completely and close the door._

_Door?_

_Whoops, said too much._

_You shall tell me… or I will force you too._

_Don't get too cocky now; you are still leagues away from my power._

Mewtwo, disregarding her warning, charged up yet another shadow ball and charged towards his foe.

* * *

Off the coast of a large land region, a storm roared over the city of Altomare as the water level began to rise, flooding the streets. The townspeople were already gone, either on boats fleeing from the shadows, or turned into the shadows who lingered on the streets, searching for prey. A lone figure flew threw the storm, desperately flying towards an unknown destination.

The figure looked like a cross between a dragon and a jet plane; it had a rounded body with a long neck with a head. The back part of the dragons body was red with two straight wings sticking out of its back and two smaller fin like structures sticking out under the body that served as feet. Moving up the body, the upper half of the body was white, with two arms sticking out of the sides of the figure. Moving up the neck, the head was white as well with a red triangle shaped mark on the dragons face, the tips being its two eyes and its nose.

This dragon was Latias, the only guardian of Altomare, who had protected it alone after her brother died a year before. Latias was flying towards the city museum, where the DMA (Defense Mechanism of Altomare) which if used improperly, could destroy the city. Too power the machine however; one needed the Soul Dew which was the soul of her deceased brother. (previously her father). While she was off defending the townspeople from the shadows, it had disappeared and the city had started to flood, which meant someone or something was using the machine.

Latias burst into the museum, ready to take on whoever threatened her home and friends and gasped to find, the machine untouched and powerless.

_Impossible! That would mean, this is all natural? No… it's those shadows!_

Latias turned to leave but before she could, two shadows jumped from the ceiling onto her back, clawing furiously. Latias screamed in pain and shot off into the sky, shaking the shadows off. Flying in the sky, Latias began to believe she was safe, but then cried out in pain as nearly 40,000 amps of lightning coursed through her body, sending her crashing into a house. Had she been a human, she probably would have died, but Latias was a legendary, dragon, resilient to these attacks.

Groaning as she slowly got up; Latias froze as she noticed that shadows were all around her, peering curiously at her.

* * *

Mewtwo had widely been considered one of the most powerful pokemon in the world, rivaling legendaries such as Raquaza and Ho-oh. But never before, had he been losing so badly in a battle.

Mewtwo's left arm hung limply at his side, broken and useless as his right arm was raised, crackling with energy as he pointed it at his enemy. Mewtwo was covered in cuts, bruises and burns from the various attacks the hooded enigma had fought with. The hooded one was holding a large black metal ring whose outside and inside were both edged, creating a ring blade of some sort. So far she was completely unscathed, withstanding even a hyper beam at point blank range. Mewtwo reasoned it was probably her speed.

In addition to the ring blade and the strange powers the woman possessed, her physical attributes were off the charts. Her speed was such that it appeared as though she was teleporting, and her strength nearly sent Mewtwo through the moon. In addition, her energy levels were probably at least a hundred times higher then himself, and all these points indicated Mewtwo was utterly screwed.

_What's wrong? _The figure asked. _I thought you were going to beat me until I gave you the answers you seek. _

_Why, _Mewtwo panted, _no, how are you so powerful?_

_Trade secret Superior wouldn't be happy if I told you._

_Superior?_

_Ah went blabbing again. Oh well, I guess I'll end this now, oh look! It looks like its over._

Mewtwo turned in worry towards the earth to find that it was completely covered in darkness. The earth then seemed to implode upon itself, condensing inward into a concentrated ball, the exploding outwards, sending darkness everywhere.

_No…_ Mewtwo gasped, watching as his beloved planet was destroyed.

Mewtwo was in so much grief that he didn't notice his enemy had moved right behind him and was swinging her blade downwards onto him…

* * *

Azelf woke up hours later, suffering from a terrible headache. The memories of before flooded his head but strangely, he felt… empty. Looking around, he realized that he wasn't in Sinnoh any more. Instead he was in what seemed to be strange town. Azelf floated upwards to see the setting sun of the town, and looked around the town. It was bigger then he thought, there were multiple houses, a railroad system, and even a massive clock. All of this illuminated by the setting sun gave a strange peace to Azelf, who started to float down again.

"Hey!"

Azelf looked up in shock, and noticed a black figure on the clock, waving towards him.

"Hey you! Fairy guy!"

If there was one thing Azelf hated being called a fairy, but strangely, no anger coursed through him. Instead, the legendary Psychic floated towards the black clothed figure, getting a better look at him.

It was a teenage boy, with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in what seemed to be a black coat with black gloves, boots and pants. The boy was smiling and waving towards Azelf as he approached.

"Hey, little guy, you're a nobody aren't you?" The boy smiled beckoning for the being of willpower to come closer.

_Nobody? _Azelf telepathically asked.

_Yes, nobody._ T.K. replied back, shocking Azelf.

_You are a psychic?_ Azelf gaped.

_Nope, just learned how to after Superior used it some many times to contact us. _The boy shrugged sheepishly.

_Interesting… tell me more. And can you tell me- _

_You want to know why you're here, and what happened right?_ The boy answered as if reading his thoughts.

_How-_

_They all want to know, I did too when it happened to me._

_Very well then, explain._

The boy sat down, motioning for Azelf to come and sit as well and pulled out two popsicles.

"Sea-salt Ice Cream," T.K. spoke out loud. "its good, try some. By the way, I'm T.K."

Azelf took the bar and sucked on it cautiously

_Salty… yet strangely refreshing. Oh and Hello T.K. I am Azelf_

"Yo Azelf, now where to begin…"

* * *

"Awaken, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo clutched his head in agony as he opened his eyes, seeing a grey rocky ceiling. Remembering what had happened, Mewtwo shot up, only to fall back down, screaming in pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mewtwo looked around his surroundings to find that he was in a cave.

"So, you're the mighty Mewtwo i've heard so much about"

"Turning towards the source of the voice, Mewtwo found the strangest creature he had ever seen, sitting by a fire, cooking something in a pot. Mewtwo glared in anger, seeing the figure was dressed the same as the one who had defeated him.

"Relax, I am not one of them, I am a friend."

Turning towards him, Mewtwo finally saw that the figure seemed to be a large black… Hedgehog?

"You probably would have died out there if Ayane felt like properly finishing you off, your pretty lucky.

"A-ya-ne?" Mewtwo breathed, still weak.

"The one who beat the crap out of you." The being emotionlessly stated, provoking more of Mewtwos anger.

"And you might be" Mewtwo spat out in anger.

The figure stood, facing Mewtwo properly and smirking.

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

Latias drifted in the darkness, unconscious yet conscious, aware of everything that happened. The Shadows… the claws… the blood…. Then the darkness. The cold empty darkness.

_Am I dead?_ Latias thought, floating aimlessly.

_Not yet. _

Latias' eyes shot open in alarm, looking around to see if any shadows were about.

_You have awakened._

"Where are you? Whoa re you?"

_It is not time for you to die yet._

"Please, show yourself!" Latias yelled into the darkness with no effect.

_It is not time for the darkness to claim you._

Latias looked around warily, looking for some sort of being.

_Your journey shall soon begin. The four will soon gather._

"Four?"

_Seek out the one with the sacred arm, the faithful servant trained with the sword, and the old ninja, master of puppets._

"I don't understand, I-"

Latias suddenly cried out as a bright light pierced the darkness, consuming her completely as she felt a rushing sensation around her.

_Your journey shall soon begin_

Latias suddenly felt really sleepy and started to drift off the unconsciousness, one last message in her head.

_Go, for you are one of the few who can stop the end._

Didn't expect pokemon huh? for all you anti pokemon fans, i am only including three main pokemon, but i may include generic pokemon with no role other then to be killed or say things. may mention other pokemon and characters though. Oh and cookies to anyone who can guess who the four are. I bet its kind of obvious what they will do.


	2. Of Warriors, Wanderers, and Presents

Time: three months after T

_Time: three months after T.K. joined 6:00 A.M._

_Place: The World That Never Was alleyways._

The quiet dark city stretched on into the distance, unending under the dark clouds that were ever-present in the dark sky. The fact didn't matter anyway, because the world was in a perpetual state of night, yet strangely, there were still day and night although one could not tell.

Kinomoto Sakura, despite the fact she was a heavy sleeper when she was a human, was now usually the first to arise, and as a morning exercise, she would jump across the roofs of the buildings at high speeds, making a few laps around the world before returning an hour later. This exercise also served a duel purpose, Sakura was technically patrolling the world at the same time which was a volunteer job, yet someone had to have the position at all times. So by doing this, Sakura would make everyone who didn't want to do it happy, and got a little exercise as well.

Flying through the city at speeds no human could ever dream of reaching, Sakura casually scanned the city, making sure there were no unknown forces on the organization home world. Ever since Shadow rebelled, defenses had been buffed up, yet still, there was always the small chance that something would enter. Despite the fact that there were currently only three ways to enter the world, through twilight town, Castle Oblivion, or through the grand flagship of the organization fleet which was floating out in space with the entire fleet. And that fleet was currently floating in space around the pocket dimension the world was in which could only be bypassed by the three portals mentioned above. The only way the portal could be dispelled was from the inside or if 12 of the 13 members were defeated.

The only beings currently on the world were the 13 members, some subordinates, and lower nobodies. If anything else was found, it was instantly classified as a dangerous enemy until further information was gathered from it. The reason being, who would go through all the trouble to enter the Organization XIII home world which was unknown to 99 of the universe?

_As usual, nothing seems out of place,_ Sakura thought, making her 5th lap around the large world.

Sakura jumped onto the top of a large skyscraper, stopping for a drink, when she noticed something odd. There were two human form nobodies stumbling through the streets. Both were not subordinates. Instantly, Sakura was on alert, summoning her scythe. Spies from Shadow? Agents from Diz? Only one way to find out.

Sakura jumped off the massive skyscraper and landed gracefully right in front of the pair, who jumped back in surprise. As she was falling, she got a good look at their features. One had blondish hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears, and was wearing a green tunic with a matching floppy green hat. Chain mail was under his tunic with grey tights on the lower portion of his body. Brown boots and gloves were visible, as well as a brown belt and a brown strap that held in place a sword sheathe across his back. The sheathe was empty, as the magnificent blade was in the boys hands, ready to strike.

Next to him was a plainer dressed boy, who was wearing a long brown cloak. The boy had short black hair and an ugly red scar across the left side of his face. He was carrying nothing but had his hands held out in a fighting stance. Obviously a martial artist.

"Hello, nice day isn't it?" Sakura cheerfully asked, surprising the two boys. "What might you be doing here?"

"We… we don't know." The martial arts boy replied, looking around in confusion. "We have no idea where we are, and how we got here."

"Is this true?" Sakura asked the elf boy, who was looking at her with suspicion.

"My friend doesn't like talking much, but he told me the same thing."

The boy next to him nodded slowly, not lowering his sword an inch.

_Hmm, well they're defiantly nobodies, and they're not lying either, so that means, they're natural? But that impossible, nobodies can't be born on The World that Never Was._

"Hmm" Sakura mused, unsummoning her scythe which surprised the two across from her. "That's good to hear. At least I don't have to kill you now because you aren't spies or agents."

Instead of granting the two relief, the two unknown boys instead backed up a couple more feet in a defensive posture.

"Huuuu. Didn't you here me? Your not going to die, however, I need you to come with me." Sakura sighed, opening a short distance dark portal. "If you come with me I can answer all your questions and provide you rest. Its not like you can get off this planet anyways, so would you rather wander around this planet forever or come and get a purpose? This portal will close in 1 minute. Think it over."

Sakura entered the portal, counting down the time as she thought about the two's predicament. They had just become nobodies, and had encountered a strange girl in a black outfit who would have killed them but now asked them to come with her. Frankly, they would probably take more then a minute to process everything that had just happened.

"58, 58, 60! Oh well, I'll just get Superior to go meet the-"

"To her surprise, the two figures entered the portal, weapons still drawn, looking around carefully."

"Relax, relax, I'm not armed see?" Sakura smiled, putting her hands up; despite the fact Sakura could probably destroy them with only her fists. "Just come through this other portal and you will get all your questions answered."

"How can we trust you?" The scar boy asked, fist aimed at Sakura.

"What do you have to lose?" Sakura shrugged, motioning through the portal.

The two boys warily looked at each other and nodded, carefully approaching the portal. Sakura rolled her eyes at their cautiousness, and used her speed to seemingly teleport behind them and pushed them in.

"There, hope these two subordinates have a nice talk with superior."

_Time: approximately one month after T.K. joined_

_Place: Castle Oblivion_

A young boy sighed, sitting on a ledge near the tope of Castle Oblivion. So much had happened in the past week. So much.

"Hey, what do you thinks at the end of that road Patamon?" Takaishi "T.K." Takeru asked the small winged orange creature beside him.

"I dunno T.K." the creature replied. "Maybe another castle?"

"maybe…" T.K. sighed, looking off into the distance. Things had been so different in organization XIII. So much was in turmoil and confusion within him. The other members attempted to comfort him, but most said, it was a phase pretty much all of them went through.

"Should I really be doing this when my world is in trouble?" T.K. said in a mournful voice. "I left behind everything for this. Is this right?"

"T.K., that Superior guy said our world was _destroyed_." Patamon replied sadly. "We might be able to get everything back to normal this way."

"But the digital world isn't!" T.K. cried. "They might still be there, they mi-"

"If your world was destroyed, what are the chances ours will stay safe?" Patamon somberly sighed. "Its only a matter of time."

"That's why I gotta be there. IF all of us go,"

"It would be too late,"

T.K. sighed yet again, not even turning around to acknowledge the speaker. "Yo Naruto."

"Hey T.K., stop being so emo, its bad for you."

"You said it was too late?"

"We couldn't have done anything to save your world, when we arrived to recruit you, the door was already open. Heartless were pouring in, the only way to stop it would be to get a keyblade master to seal it, and your no keyblade master. Yet."

"Great, any other bad new I should know about?" T.K. mumbeled.

"Don't worry, it's a phase all of us went through. Soon you'll adapt and accept what you are. We all did. To some extent. And no, no more bad news. Besides the fact theres someone approaching the castle right now!"

The three nobodies focused their attention on a figure approaching the castle in the distance. Whatever it was, it was wearing a ragged brown cloak and was stumbling weakly towards the castle.

"Uh oh, that guy looks like he's in trouble! Lets go help!"

"No." Naruto simply replied, grabbing hold of T.K.'s hood, pulling him back. "Could be someone dangerous, enemy spy, a intelligent heartless, or something worse. W can't afford to lose another keyblade wielder because he wanted to help someone."

"Then what should we do?" T.K. asked, glancing over the the steadily approaching figure.

"Well duh, we both go, weapons drawn, at ready, and see what it wants. If its an enemy, we kick its ass," T.K. flinched at the prospect of killing, "And if its not an enemy we see what it wants, then we kick its ass."

T.K. and Patamon sweatdropped and followed Naruto who had jumped off the castle and was running towards the being at high speeds. Although T.K. was now faster, Naruto, who had trained for nearly a year mor ethen T.K., was impossible to catch up with, leaving the boy in the dust.

"Hey, wait up! I want to see it too!"

"Your elements light! Shouldn't you be faster then me?" Naruto yelled back, looking over his shoulder.

"Just because I use light doesn't mean I can move at the speed of light yet! I've only been doing this for a week!"

"Better learn fast then!"

T.K. hopelessly attempted to tap into his elemental power to no avail. He hadn't adapted to the incredible power quite yet.

Sighing he finally caught up to Naruto who was standing above the figure who was now on the ground reaching towards Naruto. Naruto bent down and pulled up the figures hood and gasped.

"It's a…"

"girl!" T.K. finished, stopping besides the shinobi of flames. "Naruto! You could have at least-"

"Hey, I didn't do this, I didn't even touch her," Naruto said defending himself. "She just fell down on me."

T.K. glanced down at the gasping girl who was deleriously reaching towards Naruto and T.K. breathing incomprehensible words.

"Hmm, shes a nobody, that's for sure," Naruto declared, stroking his chin. "if shes still in a human form, that means she's pretty powerful."

T.K bent down to observe the small girl who had just collapsed before them. She was of a small figure, a little short one might say. She had brown hair that fell to her shoulders and brown eyes that were clouded over due to her state of mind. She was wearing a simple brown cloak, which had red stains on it which T.K. knew were blood.

"She looks hurt…" T.K. said, going towards the girl.

"Hmm, i wonder how you figured that out?" Naruto sarcastically replied, walking over to the girl. "He bent over to inspect her and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"These wounds were created by heartless. A dark aura still resides around them which means they were recent."

T.K. and Patamon instantly were on guard, peering around for signs of the mindless monsters.

"She is losing energy fast, lets see her wounds." Naruto said, talking off her cloak and flinging it onto T.K. to find… that she was naked.

"N-Naruto! Don't you hav enay shame?" T.K. gasped, shielding his eyes in embarassment.

"No, not really," an unfazed naruto shurgged, glancing at the ugly scratches all over the girls body. "Dang, we need to get her to the medical wing fast. T.K., you take her, I'll go inform Sakura about this."

Naruto took the naked girl and handed her over to an embarrassed T.K. who was stammering about how he shouldn't be seeing a naked girl, and how this would effect him and such. Naruto however simply ignored him and warped off to meet the mistress of castle oblivion.

"So this is our first official mission?" T.K. sighed, covering the girl in her cloak and leaning her on his back. 'if I could only get back to my teenage form, this would be a lot easier."

Patamon nodded in agreement as the two walked into the castle (T.K. had not learned dark doors yet) making sure the girl was comfortable.

"Kaname-sama?" The girl weakly replied, surprising T.K. as he walked through the doors.

"Ummm, sorry but I'm T.K." T.k. answered, smiling gravely as he stepped intot he elevator. "And you are?"

"Yuki Cross." The girl weakly replied, falling unconcious again.

"Hmmm, Yuki Cross huh? Don't worry you'll be safe now." T.K. said glancing at the girl, realizing that nobodies, like humans, could feel pain.

_Time__: 6 Months after T.K. joined_

_Place: Castle Oblivion, living quarters_

The melodic sound of music drifted through the hallways, penetrating into every subordinates room. Prince Zuko, as he was passing through the hallways nodded his head at Sasori of the Red Sands' room, happy that something was liting up their dreary lives.

Sasori had recently been voted as the highest ranked subordinate during a subordinate only confrence, taking the position from Keroberos, Kero for short, beast of the clow who had held it for nearly 6 months. As a result, he was in a good mood, and was gracefully pounding away on his grand piano, playing music for the entire castle.

Prince Zuko turned a corner, heading towards the game room when he noticed a figure in a black hood, walking towards him with two spheres of water, each holding a body.

"Good day Captain jack Sparrow," Zuko sasid, bowing in respect for the seated member. "What brings you here?"

"Good day to you too Zuko," Jack nodded, pulling down his hood. "Well I was on a mission, when I came across two strong folks duking it out. It was a pretty impressive battle, their powers were at least subordinate level. I remembered that Sasori had just become head sub so I decided to bring him a gift. I was planning to kill the winner, but strangly, they both fell to the ground, mid battle, apparently dead. Theiri souls and hearts were gone, leaving their bodies behind."

"strange indeed." Zuko agreed. "Please send my regards to Naruto."

"Okay mate, see you now, have fun!" Jack waved, walking past the subordinate.

"oh Sasori!" Jack called, knocking on the door. "Guess who came to visit, with presents!"

The door quietly slid open, reavelaing Sasori, seated at a piano, playing away as Jack entered.

"Nice song there mate, whats it called?"

"Air on the G string, by Johann Sebastian Bach." Saosir answered without looking at the pirate as his fingers slid across the keyboard. "And what might bring you here Jack Sparrow-sama?"

"Presents" Jack grinned, motioning for his two orb sof water to come in. Sasori's eyes widened in surprise and he stopped playing, glancing at the bodies.

"Impossible, it can't be…"

"yep, just for you mate." Jack smiled, unsummoning the water, dropping the two bodies onto the ground.

One had spiky blonde hair and was dressed in black, a large sword next to him, and the other was a taller, paler man with long silver hair, dressed in black also, a ridiculously long Katana next to him.

"Sephiroth and Cloud Strife… Cloud I can understand, but how could you possibly defeat Sephiroth and keep his body in this state?" Sasori gaped, checking to see the quality of the two bodies.

"Don't worry about it mate, just a present. I know you like making those human puppets of yours." Jack grinned, walking out the door.


	3. The Untold Story of Harry Potter

I know i haven't updated any of my other stories for a while, please forgive me. I'm really busy with school. Ap phyiscs is killer. Now, last chapter, i had HArry and Link encoutner sakura. I changed harry to Zuko however, and i brought Harry into this chapter with his own little story.

_

* * *

_

Time: 15 Years Ago

A man stirred on a dark beach, woken by the sound of waves. As he groggily opened his eyes, he gasped at his unknown surroundings. He stood up, stumbling a few times and caught himself on a nearby rock.

"Where, where am I?" The man asked. "Who am I?"

After gaining his composure, the man walked towards the waters edge to get a clear look at himself. He was tall and brown haired man, fairly old, around his 30's. His eyes were brown and the whites of his eyes were bloody red. His face was pale and seemed blurred and distorted.

_What… happened to me? What the hell is happening?_

The man snapped out of his stupor to a strange sound nearby. It sounded almost like a clap. Turning, he saw about 10 feet away a baby boy lying on his back. It was not crying, it was simply staring blankly into the starry sky while moving his hands around, occasionally clapping them.

"Hello there, I don't suppose you know where we are," joked the man as he approached the boy, picking him up. The boy had brown messy hair and green eyes that seemed to pierce into him. He was wearing blue jumpers and stared impassively at the man holding him.

"Hmm, not scared or crying that you're moms not here?" The man joked, brushing some sand out of the boy's hair. Brushing some hair aside, he noticed a fresh lightning bolt shaped wound on the baby's forehead. It was not bleeding but seemed fresh. The man frowned as he gingerly fingered the wound.

"That's a nasty scar there, wonder where you got it? Maybe when you and I appeared here."

_Greetings my leiges._

The man spun around to face the oddest creature he had ever seen, a silvery humanoid creature with no eyes and a zipper for a mouth. It was bending and constantly shifting into a new position, and slowly walked towards him hand outstretched.

"What are you? What do you want?" The man asked carefully, studying the creature. The creature seemed t ignore him and waved his outstretched hand and gold lettering appeared before him.

_Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Age: 54. Previous Race: Human. The boy, Name: Harry James Potter. Age: 1. Previous Race: human. Memories for both: absent. I see, you two have lost your memories._

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tom said, slowly backing away.

_Would you like me to explain? Why you are here? Why you remember nothing?_

Tom paused. This could explain some things but could he trust the strange creature?

"Okay," Tom said, stopping. "Talk."

* * *

It had been 15 years since that day. Tom Riddle and Harry Potter were currently traveling through a world known as Middle-Earth. Right now, they were nearing what was called Minas Morgul. They had heard the stories and decided to look a little closer. Leading their small band of 15-20 nobodies. They marched as the sky slowly became darker and more ominous.

Harry was in the lead, a fully grown teenager. That was unique in itself in that nobodies can't age, yet Harry had grown a full 15 years. He was wearing his world's wizarding robes, which Tom had supplied. Over his back was a pack which carried all of his belongings: clothes, weapons, books, potion ingredients, and more. Tucked around his waist was an enchanted short sword he had obtained when he was 7, and a wand Tom had helped him choose. Physically, Harry had grown into a thin boy, yet he was quite strong as his nobody powers allowed him to overcome his human limits. His stoic face glanced around, his cold green eyes glancing at his group (Harry does not have glasses). Growing up without emotions had made Harry cold and aloof.

Tom Riddle on the other hand had not aged a day and was at the back on the group. He had not changed physically at all; he was simply wearing some different clothes. He had his memories partially restored by the dusk who met them on the beach, who was still in his crew, and thus had regained all of his knowledge of magic. He had taught Harry as well, making both of them formidable mages. In addition, tom decided to take advantage of the removal of limits on his and Harry's body and both of them learned some martial arts. In weapons, Tom learned knives and daggers while Harry learned swordsmanship.

The relation between the two was… strange to say. Tom knew nothing of his past relationship with Harry, and vice versa. The two had a sort of father son relationship without the son part. Harry who grew up without emotions didn't see Tom as a father, but more as a close friend, someone he could talk to and be comfortable with. Tom felt the same way but had more affection for the boy he had raised. Hints of emotion were still left in his body.

"Hmm, at the rate we're going we'll get to Minas Morgul soon. Be on guard." Tom ordered, bringing out his wand.

After forming their little group, Harry and Tom wandered the universe, looking for a way to find their hearts and if possible, their world. They did not know how to use dark portals, so they had to travel the hard way. By gummy ship. For fifteen years they traveled, having their own adventures, sometimes saving a world and other times condemning them. All in pursuit of their hearts.

"And we are here." Harry stated.

Before them was an ominous tall fortress, all black. An eerie green glow was cast from it, illuminating the barren landscape.

"Yeah, we're here." Riddle said, glancing around for any orc patrols. "You saw what you wanted, now let's go. I don't sense anything of importance here."

"Well in that case," Harry said, examining the mountain next to them. Let's go, all the way into Mordor."

"Are you mad?" hissed Tom. "You'll get us killed. And how are we supposed to get there?"

"Through here." Harry stated, pointing to an almost unnoticeable staircase leading up the mountain wall. "Lets go, I sense something… Off"

"Fine. But just us two. The rest of you wait by the river. We'll come later." Tom sighed as Harry started to climb the staircase. "I swear that kid is going to get me killed some day." Tom muttered.

Climbing the stairs was almost the same as rock climbing; the steps were placed so far apart and were so steep that it was like climbing a long stone ladder. Tom sighed as he watched Harry scramble to the top. He had always been impatient, always wanting to get things done quickly.

"Quickly," Harry said, looking back down.

"Well if you would just let me do a hovering charm, I would be up there in no time!" Tom muttered under his breath. Harry was all about physical labor as well, insisting that they shouldn't rely on magic all the time. And secretly, on the inside, Tom knew Harry was right, reliance on magic would be a wizard's downfall.

Reaching the top of the Tom found that Harry was nowhere in sight, instead he was greeted by an ominous cavern.

"_Lumos_" Tom whispered, walking into the cavern Harry had obviously gone into.

Upon entering the cave, Tom instantly knew that something was off. The first indication was the sticky substance on the walls that he identified as cobweb, and then he saw the various creatures tangled in the grisly threads, each with a look of agony on its face.

"Harry better not have gotten eaten by the spider. Or spiders."

BOOM

"Well, here we go again…" Tom said, running towards the sound. Upon reaching the noise, he was greeted by Harry who was putting his wand away with something or someone wrapped in web beside him on the ground. In front of him was a pile of rubble that blocked the path through the cave.

"Oh hello Tom," Harry said, turning to face his partner and mentor. "Lets go, that spider probably knows this cavern better then us so it'll probably find a way to us."

"What happened to Mordor?" Riddle said, eyebrows raised as Harry levitated the wrapped thing.

"This being is more pressing. It is a human." Harry said, walking past Tom. "A human not from this world."

"Interesting," Tom said, following Harry. "Wonder what he's doing here? Heartless maybe?"

Picking up their pace, the pair left the caves without running into he monster spider Harry had described, and had jumped down the stairs, quickly moving towards the river.

Upon arriving they removed the webbing to unwrap a scraggily looking man with black hair and a shaved beard.

"_Rennervate_" Harry whispered, pointing his wand at the man. The mans eyes fluttered open, and suddenly, he say up straight, surprisingly, a wand in hand.

"Bellatrix!" The man yelled, waving his wand around.

"Calm down, no need to yell," Harry said, rolling his eyes as the man looked around frantically for an unseen opponent. The man's grey eyes then met Harry's green and he gasped.

"H-harry! Thank god you're safe, I-"

"You know Harry?" Tom said, looking over at the man. The man then noticed Tom and the color drained from his face.

"Voldermort!" He yelled, grabbing Harry and throwing him behind his back. "You'll have to kill me to get to Harry!"

Tom raised his eyebrows and looked over at Harry who had an equally confused look on his face.

"_Incarcerous_" Harry whispered at the unsuspecting man, who was instantly tied up in ropes.

"Harry? What are you doing?" The man yelled as Harry walked in front of the man, backed by Tom.

"Harry, why are you with him! He's Voldermort! He killed your parents! He killed James!" The man yelled, a look of incredulity on his face. "Wait, you're not Harry are you! You're a death eater!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry said, "I am indeed Harry Potter, but I have no recollection of what Tom did to me while I was human. And if he did, I don't blame him for what his human did. Also, I do not know who you are."

"What the hell are you talking about? You damn death eaters fought my friends and I in the Department of Mysteries! Voldermort ordered it!"

"And this Voldermort is?" Tom asked eyeing the man with suspicion.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO"S VOLDERMORT! DON"T PLAY DUMB, YOU ARE-"

"_Silencio_" Tom said, flicking his wand, silencing the man.

"Now we're going to tell you a long story, so you better listen up," Tom said, sitting down. "This is the truth, we have no idea what you're talking about, but you're probably from the world you are, and also, we're not who you think we are. Well, we probably were the people you think we are…"

After a couple hours of recounting their tale, the two finally removed the silencing spell. The two had taken extensive measures to convince the man of their truthfulness, such as bringing in nobodies from their group and even showing him their gummy ship.

"Wow," the man said, shaking his head. "It's hard to believe all that. I'm…sorry I guess." He said, warily looking at Tom.

"Apology accepted… what's your name?" Harry said, undoing ropes.

"Black, Sirius Black. Harry, or should I say Harry's nobody."

"Now care to explain to us how you knew our humans?" Harry said, sitting down in front of Black.

"Well now, that's a loooong story, I'll save it for tomorrow morning. I'm dead tired."

"Very well, tomorrow morning then." Harry said, conjuring a sleeping bag. "You can sleep in here. Oh yea, and you need food right? I'll go look for something tomorrow morning."

"You nobodies don't need food? What kind of race are you." Black muttered as he fell asleep.

As soon as they were certain Black was asleep, harry and Tom immediately started talking.

"So, what are we going to do with him? Leave him here or take him with us." Harry asked, looking over at the Black.

"He might be able to adapt to this world quickly," Tom said, rubbing his chin, "But he seems eager to get back to his home world,"

"Which we do not know the whereabouts of," Harry replied. "Best to leave him here or another world."

"Now now, don't be completely heartless harry, lets see what he has to say tomorrow first." Tom said, turning to leave. "Let's get some sleep then talk some more tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning Sirius was woken by the smell of fish cooking. He got up to see a dusk nobody prodding the fire with a stick, which had fishing toasting over it on stakes. The dusk motioned for Sirius to eat which he promptly did, Sirius was starving. Sirius noticed Tom and Harry weren't in the camp, so he decided to sit back and watch the strange creatures known as nobodies. Some of them sparred, some just sat around, while others walked around, exploring the area.

Around noon, the two returned, apparently they had gone to a nearby city and bought some supplies and trinkets.

"Took you long enough to get back," Sirius said as the two trudged into he camp. "Almost through you two didn't want to here about your past."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, we have to talk a bit don't we?" Tom said, dropping his sack.

"So you did forget!" Black said in mock hurt. I thought you cared,"

"Okay okay we get it. Can't you be a little more serious?" Harry said, obviously annoyed.

"Serious? SERIOUS? My dear harry, I am ALWAYS Sirius!" Sirius laughed as Tom sniggered a bit. However Harry was unphased.

"Let's just get on with it okay?" Harry said stoically.

"Not very cheery this Harry is." Sirius muttered as he began to tell his tale.

A couple hours later, they had finished talking about their real lives and Sirius was eagerly watching for their reactions. To his surprise, they simply shrugged it off. They didn't seem to care at all they were mortal enemies in their previous life.

"Okay, at least we know more about ourselves. Now we have a dilemma." Tom said, standing up. "What to do with you."

"What do you mean?" Sirius said frowning.

"Well we are not planning to return to our world, first off," Harry said, "So we don't know whether to take you with us or leave you on this world. By the looks of it, life here's not that bad."

"But we will take into account your opinion," Tom said quickly, noticing the horrified expression on Sirius's face.

"I'll go with you of course!" Sirius exclaimed, surprised that they would actually leave him behind.

"Why?" Harry said, surprising Sirius yet again. "What do you have to gain by traveling with us?"

"I…" Sirius started, but then he thought about it a bit. Then it hit him. Although it was a little delayed, the magnitude of the situation hit him. He was on an unknown world, with a Harry that knew nothing of him with a Voldermort that didn't care about his past deeds. He was stuck here, while Harry could be suffering back in London. And what if he did travel with them, they didn't plan on going back. He could spend the rest of his life wandering the worlds, which he didn't really want to do.

Sirius let all of the bottled up emotions out with an ear shattering yell and fell to the ground sobbing. Harry looked surprised at this; he had never seen such emotion before while tom just looked on sadly.

"Although I wish for you to return to your home world, we have no means of doing so." Tom said, deciding to settle the matter. "I think it would be best for you to start a new life here. You have nothing to gain from traveling with us, so you should just stay here. Maybe you'll get lucky and a random world traveler will come and pick you up."

Sirius sat quietly, wiping the tears from his face.

"Maybe, but what if by some chance, you do find our world? What then? There's still a chance."

"There are thousands of worlds, what are the chances that we'll randomly stumble upon yours?" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"But there's still a chance right?" Black said, getting up. "There's still a chance that I'll get back!"

"You do realize that we'll be fighting thousands of heartless, monsters, and various other hostile creatures? Like that spider?" Tom said, realizing Black's mind was made up. "There will be many hardships,"

"I don't care, I must get back to Harry, I promised James. My minds made up."

Tom sighed and shook his head in exasperation. He was about to protest once again when Harry jumped in.

"Very well, then we are leaving tomorrow morning."

"What?" Tom exclaimed.

"His mind is made up, and we have nothing to lose." Harry said, turning around. "Be ready to leave at dawn."

"Thank you" Black whispered as Tom followed Harry, shaking his head.

* * *

Black woke at dawnt he next morning, just as promised, ready to set out to seek his home world. He was eager to get back with his friends, and even if they didn't encounter his world, he could get some adventure nonetheless. Black jumped up, ready to see the ship ready for takeoff, but was greeted with an empty campsite. All that was left was the remains of the fire, his sleeping bag, and a backpack sitting on the ground next to him. A note was sitting on the pack. Shocked, Black picked up the note, not believing what had just happened.

_Sorry to leave you behind like this. But you wouldn't understand. You're world can't be on our path because we are headed towards the darkness. Your world is probably in the light. And we can't take you with us only for you to be consumed by the darkness. This world is still in the light, you can make a new life here. This is for your own good. A month's supply of food is in the pack, shrunken with a charm. If you cross the river and head into the plains, you'll see a large city. You can start there. I am sorry again, but this is for your own good. If you came with us you would only be a burden._

_-Tom Riddle_

Black gritted his teeth as he crumpled the letter in his hand and let out a roar of anger. They were gone.

_

* * *

_

Two years later

Harry and Tom had finally arrived. Last month they had finally gotten a lead on this mysterious Organization XIII. Apparently, they were the force that united 90 of the nobodies in the universe. Their goal, to get back their hearts. The two knew that if they found the Organization, they would be one step closer to regaining their hearts.

The small group had arrived in Twilight Town, the place where most nobodies were born. If nobodies were born here, Organization XIII would obviously be patrolling in order to gain recruits.

"Now, where is the most conspicuous location in this town…?" Tom said, looking around at the peaceful town.

"What about that clock tower?" Harry said pointing towards the tall building looming in the center of the town.

"That'll do, maybe we should also shoot out some sparks to get their attention." Tom suggested as the group moved towards the tower.

As the climbed the stairs and approached the top, they froze. There were people up here.

"Ahhhh, this is so boring. Can't we go do something more productive?" A male voice cried out.

"Well you're the one that wanted some subordinates Ed, you should be grateful that at least I'm here to keep you company." A female voice sounded.

"Well, you said most nobodies are born here, so far I haven't seen a single subordinate level nobody!"

Harry and Tom froze, registering the conversation. Were they Organization XIII?

"Well Ed, you're in luck. It seems as though there's some eavesdroppers here." The girl said after some silence.

Harry instantly reached for his wand but froze as a cold blade was pressed to his throat. In front of him, a girl, maybe around 14 years old with brown hair and green eyes seemingly materialized out of thin air and was holding a pink scythe to his throat.

Tom gasped and reached for his wand but around 20 dragoon nobodies dropped out of the air, holding the entire gang of nobodies captive.

"I think I found what you're looking for, Ed." The girl said as a blonde haired boy appeared right next to her.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! AND TELL ME ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO HEAR!


	4. Where They Are Now: Heartless Mix

This chapter is going to focus on the heartless of the various members. Note, not all of the heartless of the members are sentient so very few will be shown. I will be focusing on the New ORganization stories for a while, after i finish Organization Re, i will work on the other fics then start the sequel.

**

* * *

**_15 Years Ago_

The world was silent as the cold moon illuminated the barren landscape of Hueco Mundo. A small lone figure lay prone on the ground next to a rock formation. The figure was small, animal like in a way. An eerie white mask covered his face. The figure slowly groaned and got up.

_Where am I?_

The figure realized he had no memory whatsoever of anything. All he remembered was a green flash an a couple letters.

_A… rr… o…er? What does that mean? _

The figure stood up and scanned the white desert around him. Then, he realized one thing.

_I am… hungry. _

Looking around, the small figure noticed a tiny lizard wearing a white mask crawling by. Suddenly, an unexplainable urge came over the figure. An animalistic instinct urged him to do only one thing.

_Must… devour._

The figure rabidly ran towards the lizard and grabbed it. Without even thinking, the figure tore off the lizard's upper body with his mouth and swallowed. Finishing the lizard he looked around.

_Need more. Need to eat._

Not noticing his body felt just a bit lighter, the figure decided to wait by the rocks. Why run and exhaust your energy when you the prey can come to you?

As he sat, the figure gathered a couple rocks that he could use to bash some bigger enemies and went into a deep thought.

_I need a name… a…rr…o…er I'll make up a random name for myself I guess. I wonder what that lizards name was?_

As the thought crossed his mind, the lizards name inexplicable popped into his head, as if the lizard and everything about him was part of him now.

_Iqulu? Iqulu Chiffs? Hmm… My name… my name…_

After a rearranging the letters for a while, the figure finally came up with a name.

_I am Ulquiorra Schiffer._

* * *

Palpatine was not pleased. He had lost his apprentice. Darth Vader was gone. Upon reaching Mustafar, his apprentice and Obi-wan were nowhere to be seen. Signs of a struggle were noted and there was even a body print on the rocky soil. Yet Vader was gone.

And not just gone, he was completely gone. Somehow his force signature was completely eradicated from the universe. It was as if he didn't exist anymore.

Palpatine hissed in frustration as he paced his office. It had been a week since the incident and he was still dwelling over it. He tried to convince himself that he needed to move on and find a new apprentice but Vader had been a one of a kind.

Suddenly, Palpatine halted. He sensed something outside his door. It was familiar yet foreign at the same time. And it was filled with darkness.

"Enter." Palpatine whispered, facing the door.

The door hissed open and in stalked a tall, terrifying dark figure, clothed head to toe in pure black with an ominous skill like mask on. The heavy sound of breathing filled the room as the two red guards that flanked the figure backed off in fear.

Palpatine readied himself. What was it? Why was it here? How did it get here? Then, to his surprise, the dark figure kneeled with one knee to the floor and bowed.

"I have returned… my master."

"Impossible…" Palpatine breathed. "Lord Vader?"

* * *

L Lawliet sighed. Maleficent was ranting again about how her heartless couldn't beat the nobodies in yet another battle. As if that wasn't expected. The heartless shifted from his odd sitting position and faced the window, looking out at Hollow Bastion. How many days had it been since he was taken under Maleficent as her top strategist? And how many days and it been since she sacked him because he stated beating the nobodies at their current state was 0?

But Lawliet was still kept around. He occasionally gave advice to the other members of Maleficent's council who were also growing weary of the witch.

"Greetings Lawliet-kun!"

And now yet another one was coming in. A fat and portly man with an odd face that sported an odd grin and a top hat. The man was clutching an umbrella and walking in the room with an odd cheery fashion.

"Good morning Millennium Earl." L sighed, motioning for a nearby heartless to get him some tea.

"Maleficent-sans on another rant again." The Earl laughed, observing Lawliet's bookcase. "Guess she'll never learn eh?"

"That witch is too stubborn to understand the Organization's true power." Lawliet flat out stated, nodding in thanks as the heartless brought his tea and sugar. "I mean, when comparing me to my nobody, he's in a completely different dimension. Me beating him in a fight, even with my heartless abilities would be 0"

"Perhaps we should… find a more suitable leader." The earl grinned as he faced L. "Orochimaru and Palpatine also think so and I'm pretty sure Beckett will agree."

"Don't forget about Ozai, Father, and Voldermort. I'm sure they would want to get rid of the witch as well." Lawliet mentioned.

"Now that I think about it, all the others probably would as well." The Earl said, his expression unchanging. "Except that dog of hers and one or two others."

"So you came to suggest a revolution?" Lawliet asked, sipping his overly sweet tea. "Sounds good but I would suggest waiting and gathering more support. Revolutions tend to leave groups weak afterwards. We must have a plan of action right after we revolt. And also by waiting, maybe the witch will do something useful."

"Wise as always, Lawliet-kun." The Earl said, turning to leave. "Very well then, let's watch and wait."

* * *

And so Allen Walker walked. He walked down the empty path, through the green fields under the blue sky. He walked down a path that seemingly had no end to it.

Allen was clothed in his exorcist uniform, the silver cross gleaming in the sunlight. A gaping hole was in his chest, where the Noah had attacked him. The memory was still vivid.

"Then where am I?" Allen wondered out loud. "I remember being in the forest… well I'm not dead, my innocence is still here, but what happened to me?"

Allen continued to wonder about his current predicament, but wondered even more about the fact he was still alive with a heart. A fact that completely shocked and grossed him out at first.

"Maybe, you're keeping me alive?" Allen mused looking at his innocence. In a way, this might have been true. Where his heart should have been was a strange contraption, a blob of white matter. In addition, Allen noticed his synch with his innocence was higher and in a way, it was exerting more power on him.

But at the same time, it seemed to be restraining something, keeping Allen pure from something deep within his body.

But all of these new predicaments couldn't compare to what transpired before he awoke.

_Flashback_

Allen was dead, he was sure of it. As he floated aimlessly in the dark void, he wondered what went wrong that night.

"I guess it's over." Allen sighed. "I'm dead. In the end, what difference did I make?"

_You will make a difference._

Allen's eyes widened as a disembodied voice filled his head.

_It is almost time. _

"Time? For what?" Allen asked to the darkness.

_You will be the darkness that saves the light._

"Darkness?"

_The four have awakened._

"Okay, maybe this is all a dream." Allen said, shaking his head.

_Seek the__ faithful servant trained with the sword, the old ninja, master of puppets, and the guardian dragon without a home._

"What the…" Allen said as a light appeared in the distance, slowly growing brighter and closer.

_Your journey will begin soon_

Allen covered his eyes as the light consumed him. His mind began to slowly drift into unconsciousness as he felt a rushing sensation as if he was moving rapidly through space.

_Go, for you are one of the few who can stop the end._

* * *

Short but had some important developments. Note, every single person in this chater was a heartless. READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
